<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【迦周】Alter在迪瓦尔周回 by Mutant8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398260">【迦周】Alter在迪瓦尔周回</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant8/pseuds/Mutant8'>Mutant8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant8/pseuds/Mutant8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>迦勒底经历了时长约两周的食材短缺。Alter幸运逃过一劫，因为Alter在迪瓦尔刷金蛋。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【迦周】Alter在迪瓦尔周回</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>“想要战斗的话就直说吧，迦尔纳。用这种迂回的方式挑战我实在不像你的作风。” 阿周那咬紧牙关，杏仁形的上挑眼眸因愤怒而圆瞪，脸上阴云密布，活像一只发怒的黑猫。 </p><p>“虽然不知道你在说什么，但我并无挑衅之意。在食堂相争会为迦勒底增加不必要的损失，想必你也不希望为御主增添烦恼吧。” 被发怒的对象一脸云淡风轻，又举起面前的白色马克杯啜饮一口。</p><p>“嗯，果然是咖啡吗。尽管已经不是第一次品尝，但还是难以想象现代人类居然会习惯于如此奇妙的味道。你的可可味道如何？”</p><p>啪。黑发弓手一掌拍在桌上，震得金属餐具铿锵作响。这一声动静不小，引来周遭几道好奇的目光。午前时分的迦勒底食堂大部队未至，只有寥寥几名工作人员三三两两围坐在角落，与争执中的两位印度大英雄拉开安全距离。 虽然早有耳闻这两兄弟素来不和，但战场之外的相处方式愈绝不能相遇的某位亚马逊女英灵和希腊英雄相比起来安定不少，像今天这样声势浩大的场面实属少见。工作人员们聚作一处交头接耳，不时向风暴中心投去一瞥。</p><p>而且居然是由那个一向礼貌稳重的阿周那先生率先发难...</p><p>“够了！我不需要你的施舍，也不会再让你再继续嘲弄我阿周那。” 阿周那深吸一口气，喉咙深处几乎响起盛怒时雷声的轰鸣。“模拟训练室。现在。我不会手下留情。” 随着他话音刚落，金色灵子于弓手的掌心汇聚，自虚空中描绘出神赐巨弓的流畅弧线。</p><p>“多此一言。” 听到这句战斗的邀请，方才还放空着看向远方的异色双瞳顿时神采奕奕。迦尔纳也放下咖啡杯，起身拿起靠在墙边的金色长枪，脚步轻快地追随着宿敌的披风下摆，向着模拟训练室的方向离去。</p><p> </p><p>——恢复安静的两只空马克杯旁，只剩下一碟完好无缺的小象布丁，还在随着空气的余震轻轻晃动。</p><p>2.</p><p>起因是食堂秋季新推出的热饮选项。</p><p>受某位御主“拯救人理也要生活情调！”的自我主张影响，即使地处雪山深处，迦勒底仍相当注重工作人员的生活质量——具体体现在衣食住行上，便是由一众料理班英灵制定的，口味日渐丰富的季节轮换菜单。众口难调，泛人类史众多英灵出身背景混杂，想要混搭先锋料理与古代风味并非易事；饶是由历经无数亚瑟王考验的卫宫掌勺，试验阶段也难免生产出对古代英灵而言难以下咽的菜色料理。作为最早被召唤到迦勒底的几位五星英灵之一，阿周那昧着良心称赞了数次不知从何下勺的异国菜色后，终于得出自己无法充分欣赏现代料理的结论，此后便决定了用饮料搭配压缩食品的快捷套餐补充魔力。</p><p>满足口腹之欲并非英灵之身的需求。身为大英雄的自己更不应孩子气地拘泥于个人口味问题——眼下御主有远为更加重要的事务加身。抱着这样的想法，阿周那甚少在食堂的菜单前犹豫不决，往往选取准备时间最短的选项，力求将午餐的休憩时间压缩到最短。在迦尔纳历经御主数次沉船终于莅临迦勒底后，午餐的挑选更是变得前所未有地容易：只需选择与其相反的选项即可。太阳神之子对现代生活的种种有种原发的好奇，加之不会拒绝他人请求的高尚性格，选择范围永远局限于当日菜单的推荐套餐。</p><p> </p><p>——因此，当迦尔纳难得驻足于食堂的配餐窗口时，直觉告诉阿周那有什么不对劲。</p><p>“啊，阿周那先生！周回结束了吗？” 当值的布狄卡似乎也对认真反复翻看仅有一页的菜单的高瘦英灵感到为难，刚瞥见阿周那的身影便伸手招呼他上前。</p><p>“是的。承蒙御主的指挥，今天提前收集完了种火。” 阿周那露出得体的微笑，接着便开门见山地切入正题：“......‘那个’，是怎么回事？” 他侧脸瞟了眼几步之外仿佛雕像一般专注地盯着打印纸的异父兄长。 </p><p>“嗯......因为活动期间素材暂时有点短缺，今天的午餐只有饮品选项提供给英灵...”布狄卡窘迫地笑笑，“....然后迦尔纳先生从拿到菜单起就一直站在那里了。虽然不太像是在生气，但总觉得不太好接近他...” 毕竟从表情根本看不出他在想什么啊。温柔的女性英灵在心里补充道。</p><p>“是这样吗...请放心交给我吧。”阿周那说着，跨步上前，果断地从迦尔纳手里一把抽走了几乎要被贫者的见识烧穿的可怜纸页。</p><p>“想好了就选，不要呆站着浪费时间，迦尔纳。别人会感到困扰。” 对迦尔纳专用灭火员气势汹汹地开口，意图速战速决。</p><p>“是阿周那啊。抱歉。我并非故意驻留，只是想多花点时间理解菜单。明明配有相同的图片，名称却完全不同，这其中莫非有什么玄妙之处吗。” 迦尔纳一本正经地说着不知所云的解释。</p><p>“...？” 阿周那一头雾水地看了看手中的菜单。材料短缺的影响下，饮料选项相当简单：咖啡，以及热可可。他皱起眉头。</p><p>“这有什么很难理解的吗。”</p><p>“是配词的部分。‘咖啡’和‘可可’...从未听到过的异国单词。我在思考两者之间的区别。虽然看起来颜色一致，既然值得分为两种选项，味道上必然有各自的独特之处。这种区分是否与你和Al——”</p><p>“他要可可。” 阿周那迅速打断宿敌马上就要出口的失礼话语，麻利地替迦尔纳点了单。</p><p>“好的，那么阿周那先生就是咖啡，请在这里领取——”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>咖啡。散发着浓郁的清香，入口深沉苦涩，回味略微发酸的异国饮品。迦勒底的食材供应并不高级，热饮也往往是由速食粉末冲泡而成，因此午餐咖啡的味道也相对寡淡，并无某些鉴赏家级别英灵所要求的、多层次的细腻味道。</p><p>当然，对生长于普遍嗜好甜味的南亚的大英雄来说，不论加上多少层花香果香或是白糖奶精，咖啡本身强烈的苦味仍旧是对味蕾的莫大挑战。现世迦勒底已经一年有余，阿周那仍始终不能习惯烘焙后倍加焦苦的滚烫热饮。即便如此......</p><p>毫无疑问，咖啡是与资历深厚、备受敬仰的自己相配的选择。以忍耐异常刺激的调味为代价，在旁人面前塑造出成熟可靠的大人形象——这是阿周那从生前起就无比熟练的行为。忍受灼烧着五脏六腑，几乎要燃尽血液的痛苦拾起弓箭，在兄弟友人饱含期盼的目光中奔赴战场，亲手将头颅上承载的沉重负担同血肉融作一处；抑制自我早已成为阿周那的一种条件反射。倘若这双手在支撑天神赐予的残酷命运时不曾动摇，那么小小一杯黑咖啡自然不在话下——就这样，咖啡成为了阿周那午餐托盘上的常客。</p><p>“...迦尔纳。可可好喝吗？”</p><p>接受宿敌的灼灼目光扫视三轮后，阿周那终于忍无可忍，放下喝了一半的热饮。</p><p>“非常美味。迦勒底的厨师值得尊敬。” 迦尔纳诚恳地说。表情一如既往地冷淡，但已经空空如也的马克杯说明了热巧克力大受欢迎。</p><p>“那就专心喝你的，不要盯着我看。”</p><p>“我只是好奇，什么样的饮料能够与可可抗衡。”</p><p>“好奇就下次再点。”</p><p>“既然是你选择的饮品，想必味道不会逊色于我的。还是说，你承认你的选择比不上可可呢？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>真是贪婪的挑衅，明明连热可可也是自己替他点的。虽然很想当场拒绝，但这样下去迦尔纳的纠缠会没完没了。阿周那压下想叹气的冲动，将装着相似的深棕液体的杯子潦草地推向对面，覆着金甲的双手有些速度过快地接过黑色马克杯。</p><p>“唔、”</p><p>“不准毁掉杯子。”阿周那警告道，“也不许破坏桌面。要喝的是你自己，这是自作自受。”</p><p> </p><p>“……原来是这样。原来是这样啊。” 沉默良久，迦尔纳重新开口，声线里多了一丝几不可闻的动摇。</p><p>“阿周那，你...即使到了迦勒底，也要持续磨练自我的苦行吗？虽然这种精神值得敬佩，但连食物的口味也要做到这个地步，实在是有些过度严苛了。” </p><p>“不会喝咖啡就不要喝。” 阿周那一把夺回自己的马克杯，将咖啡一饮而尽。</p><p>只花了五秒左右，迦尔纳就从苦咖啡的打击中恢复过来，又抬起细长的双眼上下打量着弟弟平静的脸。</p><p>“又怎么了？我下午还有周回任务，没空和你争斗。” 阿周那被宿敌毫不掩饰的直白目光盯得浑身不自在，遂放下银勺站起身来。</p><p>“品味咖啡。是在现代社会需要特地习得的技能吗？”</p><p>“你没必要学会。”</p><p>“不，我会学的。如果身为我宿敌的你能熟练体会到咖啡的奥妙之处的话，” 迦尔纳面色严肃地重复：“我也会学会的。”</p><p>“...随你喜欢。” 被他端正的态度打了个措手不及，阿周那端起餐盘，脚步局促地消失在食堂门口。</p><p>4.</p><p>翌日上午十一点五十一分，粉红毛披风和靛蓝长袍准时出现在食堂门口。轮班的卫宫早从布狄卡处听闻了前日的僵局，不待两人走进便如临大敌地挂出“饮品only”的牌子。</p><p>“很遗憾，今天仍然只有热饮选项。” 红衣弓兵稍显疲劳地端出两只马克杯，“是要相反的选项对吧？左边是可可，右边是咖啡。请自行取用。”</p><p>能让这位精神坚毅的同僚露出如此疲态，迦勒底的几位大胃英灵想必已经为食物供应的不足大闹过一场。想到平息那种等级的骚乱耗费的精力，阿周那不禁向曾经的周回伙伴投以同情的目光，一边道谢一边向右边的杯子伸出了手。</p><p>就在白色手套即将抓住陶瓷握把的前一秒，迦尔纳突然从旁伸手，以近乎强制性的动作抢走了盛着咖啡的马克杯。不待阿周那出言抗议，另一只散发着热气的杯子已经沉甸甸地落进掌心，王族的修养令他下意识地双手捧住热可可，稳住摇曳的液体不从杯中漏出。</p><p>“？为什么站着不动，阿周那。想要尽快回去周回的人是你吧。” 沐浴着两人份的惊讶目光，迦尔纳波澜不惊，迈开长腿径直向着食堂中央的空座走去。</p><p>“…这话轮不到你说。” 呆滞半晌，阿周那咬咬牙，握着马克杯跟上他的脚步。</p><p>搞不懂迦尔纳的脑子到底是怎么运作的。</p><p>兄长灌下咖啡的样子堪称惊悚：双眼紧闭，鼻梁皱起，像机械一样迅速地将深棕液体倒入喉咙。那样喝真的能尝到味道吗？还是说为了尽量规避咖啡的苦味才选择了这种方式呢？阿周那漫无目的地想，本着科研探究精神注视着迦尔纳一口气将未加调料的深褐咖啡一饮而尽。</p><p>“追求效率的话，你也尽快喝完比较好。” 片刻后，迦尔纳说，示意阿周那面前一口未动的热可可。“冷掉了就太可惜了。虽说我可以用魔力放出…”</p><p>“停。” </p><p>阿周那将嘴唇贴近温热的陶瓷，可可醇厚的香气立刻充盈了鼻腔。磨碎的巧克力豆完美地融化在热牛奶之中，调制得比例正好。香浓甘甜的液体顺畅地在舌尖流淌，是阿周那鲜少允许自己享用的、稍显幼稚的平白甜味。巧克力像危险嗜好品一样有着戒断后加倍反扑的特效，暂时被味蕾上的糖分卸下防备，他不禁略略眯起乌黑的杏眼。</p><p>“看来，还是可可略胜一筹吗……” 迦尔纳不解风情的声音突然响起，阿周那稍微放松的警备心立刻回归，面上的柔和神情顿时一扫而空，恢复到紧绷着的戒备表情。</p><p>“目光短浅。你只是不能领会咖啡的味道罢了，不要以为所有人口味都和你一样。” 他放下空了的马克杯，舌尖有些眷恋地舔过下唇。</p><p>白发枪兵若有所思地盯着那片一闪而过的浅红，没再接腔。</p><p>5.</p><p>本以为这件甚至称不上争端的小事就此了结，食材短缺进入第三日余半之际，迦勒底食堂竟然又收到了来自迦尔纳的咖啡点单。被前两日的奇异举动锻炼出了少许耐受力，这次阿周那没有多花时间讶异宿敌的反常选择；仅是无言地捧起热巧克力落座，继续观测对面的迦尔纳以和平时相比颇为夸张的表情咽下一整杯滚烫的黑咖啡。</p><p>——喝咖啡有加入奶精和砂糖这种选项，就算告诉他，那个男人也必定会选择与自己相同的清咖吧。因此，就算缄默不语也没有结果上的不同。从努力培养出的平常心里，阿周那甚至生出几分恶作剧得逞一般的快感，使得手中的热可可都比以往甜上几分。</p><p>第四天，迦尔纳仍旧率先点了咖啡。布狄卡冲着二人投来怪异的眼神，阿周那只得硬着头皮拿起被留下的甜味饮品。</p><p>第五天，阿周那忍不住多要了一壶奶精，不出意外被迦尔纳拒绝了。</p><p>第六天，第七天…十天后，就连当值的玉藻猫都懒得再大惊小怪印象上的反差。</p><p>迦尔纳其人体质不一般，即使是那种强硬的喝法，或许也渐渐习惯甚至迷上了咖啡的特殊味道吧。阿周那下了如此判断，浑然不觉本不该沉迷的热巧已经在手里生根发芽。</p><p> </p><p>短暂的安宁表象碎裂于新鲜食材的大肆回归。可靠的玛修小姐终于从宇宙某处的微小特异点携带御主平安归来，紧张了半月的迦勒底得以稍事休息，将魔力资源用于加速制造合成作物。挨过了精神上的大饥荒的英灵们欢欣鼓舞，各类夸张荒唐的点单雪片般贴满了食堂门口的意见板；更有甚者要求一人包下整座食堂的菜肴独享，惨遭卫宫一口回绝。</p><p>但显然，憋了两周的料理组也弥漫着些许庆祝的气氛。证据就是午饭套餐附赠的小食中，出现了装饰得远比平常精细的甜品。</p><p>“今天的小食有布丁和提拉米苏的选项！迦尔纳先生想要哪一个呢？” 终于能够再次掌勺得意菜色，布狄卡有些兴奋地推出两枚小巧的甜品碟。</p><p>“……” 答案显而易见。阿周那看向白皙瓷碟上，被做成了小象造型的精巧布丁。小象通身是鲜艳的浅黄色，又浇上了一层闪亮透明的糖浆，顶端加以灼烤的焦糖凝固在冒出泡泡的前一秒，象鼻处甚至还用奶糖做出了两只小巧的象牙。如果甜品有印度满意表的评判标准的话，这枚小象布丁仅凭外表就足以打上十二分的高分。或许门口的意见板里，也有帕尔瓦蒂大人的一票…阿周那收回目光，转而开始研究另一碟即将成为自己午餐的提拉米苏。</p><p>“……我要提拉米苏。” 沉吟片刻后，迦尔纳缓缓将手指从小象旁挪开， 拿走了撒着咖啡粉的意式蛋糕，并发动敏捷A的速度将晃晃悠悠的橙黄布丁一把塞进身后的阿周那手里。</p><p>“诶？” 布狄卡惊讶地眨眼，及时瞟向电光火石间被给予了可爱甜点的褐肤弓兵。<br/>更令她迷茫的是，阿周那的脸色骤然暗沉，一场暴风雨已在酝酿之中。</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>“所以，就为了食堂的一碟布丁，你们打架打到全迦勒底断电三十分钟？”藤丸立香难以置信地叉腰发问。橙发少女面色不善，颇有一副班主任训斥小学生的气势。</p><p>“…实在对不起，御主。我竟然会被迦尔纳的步调带跑…” 被训的小学生之一正襟危坐，身上衣物却早被魔力构成的火焰烧毁小半边，肩颈处只剩几根褴褛的布条还在坚持着挂在皮肤上，挡住渗血的皮肉。</p><p>“迦尔纳呢？没有什么想说的吗？”</p><p>“……抱歉，御主。”</p><p>事态到底是怎么发展到这步的。阿周那懊恼地想，恶狠狠地瞪向被训小学生之二、坐在一旁眼神放空的迦尔纳。方才的战斗由于突如其来的断电以平手遗憾告终，但魔力的剧烈消耗使得灰头土脸的两人都再无多余力气修复战斗造成的躯体创伤。迦尔纳的额角甚至还有一处伤口在汩汩流血，暗红的血液黏住了一小片白发，看得阿周那的强迫症在脑海深处痛苦得打滚。</p><p>“…结果还是没有其他的解释了吗？虽然早就知道你们关系不好，但居然明知故犯，在模拟战斗室多次使用宝具……这次如果不好好给予惩罚，就是我这个御主的失格了！” 藤丸说，举起刻有令咒的右手：“以令咒下令！迦尔纳、阿周那，在你们言归于好之前不许离开这个房间！”</p><p>红光一闪，令咒的强制力将两名印度大英雄止在原地，只得目送人类御主气呼呼离去的身影。</p><p> </p><p>久到空气都快要具现化的静默之后，最终还是阿周那开口打破了僵局：“为什么。”</p><p>“？” 迦尔纳抬起头，表情是全然的空白。</p><p>“不要装傻，迦尔纳。”阿周那瞪他：“你这半个月以来一直在故意施舍我吧。到底有什么目的？想要故意侮辱我的品格吗？”</p><p>“……你是这么理解的吗。原来如此。” 迦尔纳说，恍然大悟：“这才是你产生不满的原因。…我绝无此意。”</p><p>莫非对方真的只是凭着纯粹的好战，与自己在模拟训练室死斗至灵核都差点碎裂吗。阿周那难以辨别现在是更想挫败地向着虚空抱头大喊，还是为轻易就被激怒的自己感到羞愧。</p><p>“那为什么要故意点咖啡。”</p><p>“只是想作为势均力敌的对手，和你站在同样的高度罢了。” 红蓝眼瞳投来的视线趋于锐利，阿周那不禁转过脸去。</p><p>“所以都说了，我和你不同，是懂得如何欣赏咖啡的……”</p><p>“不要撒谎，阿周那。你一直在故意忍耐吧。” 迦尔纳毫不犹豫地指出，“为了与“御主最优秀的从者”相匹配，不能接受咖啡以外的其他选项。”</p><p>“….是又如何。那也与你无关。” </p><p>“我认为，即使在饮品的选择上有所偏颇，也不会损害你身为英雄的名声。你在这种细枝末节的地方太过在意了。反倒是你想要向我隐瞒的态度，实在有些傲慢…” 阿周那猛地抬起头，迦尔纳不知不觉间已经逼近他的面前：“既然你发问了，那么我就回答吧。——我并不是想要施舍，而是想要从你身上夺取。”</p><p>“什么…” 距离太近，阿周那的眼神已经无法完整地聚焦在兄长的脸上。</p><p>“我无法忍受毕生宿敌在我的面前有所保留。” 迦尔纳的白发遮盖住了他的视野，炎热的吐息拂过皮肤。“如果你不愿向我展露向世人隐瞒的部分…….”</p><p>那么就只有主动掠夺了。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>迦勒底食堂的午间时光，工作人员们战战兢兢地围在门口，探头观察室内围着两杯饮料对坐的两名英灵。</p><p>僵持片刻后，阿周那摘下手套，猛地夺下迦尔纳手中的杯子，飞速抿了一口。</p><p>“太甜了。” 他说，努力垂眼不去看兄长微微上扬的嘴角。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>